


04. Firsts

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Firsts. Eventually, Nile thinks, she will have experienced every single thing in the world that a human--or whatever she is now--can experience, the way Andy has, the way just existing makes Andy quiet and tired sometimes. But she hasn't yet, and that's its own surprise.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	04. Firsts

Nile had been a full-grown woman, a soldier to boot, when she died. She'd long thought her existence had slid from the exciting rush of new experiences into the monotony and slow decline of adulthood and age.

She's shocked how many firsts this new existence holds. 

Some are mundane: first forged passport, first self-healing hangover, first time twirling a real sword. 

Others feel bigger, more infinite: first near-capture, first five years, first ten. 

The others are kind, mark these milestones with her even though theirs are so long past that even record of their first anything has turned to dust.


End file.
